Warlock (TUAU)
Warlocks '''are supernatural beings who are born with the power to affect change by magical means (Witchcraft). While many warlocks are the devote worshipers of the "Dark Lord," other warlocks have been known to work against evil and use their powers for benevolent purposes. History The origin of witchcraft remains unknown, however, it is known that warlocks have existed for many centuries passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Consistent with popular belief, warlocks do receive their powers from darker forces, and most do worship the Devil. The Feast of Feasts Centuries ago, the fourteen women belonging to the earliest incarnation of the Church of Night were chased out of the township of Greendale into the hills, the forest. To avoid starvation that winter, Freya, the youngest, strongest witch sacrificed herself and offered up her body as sustenance to her fellow warlocks. To commemorate this event, witches hold a yearly feast, similar to a mortal Thanksgiving. The Greendale Thirteen After the Salem witch trials, the warlocks of Greendale were terrified by the ongoing witch hunt. Mortals were identifying and arresting witches, including the original Thirteen. To appease the mortal's bloodlust and quell the rising witch hysteria, the other warlocks willingly allowed these thirteen women to be sacrificed and chose not to rescue them. The Greendale Thirteen were held in iron cells with no sunlight, water, or food. The Greendale Thirteen walked a path to the noose after surviving torture and imprisonment. Mortals surrounded them on either side and if any warlock lifted their eyes to meet a human's gaze, they were stoned to death on the spot. In 1692, these thirteen warlocks were hung in the forest. Psychological Characteristics Most warlocks are driven by the desire to kill and obtain the powers of good witches. However, there are various sub-species with their own distinctions and desires. |-|Feeding= Most warlocks often show cannibalistic tendencies, feasting on mortal and wiccan flesh alike. |-|Hierarchy= Like witches, warlocks are gathered in covens (e.g. the Church of Night) and are led by a single hierarch, a High Priest. Each church consists of specific laws and traditions that all are expected to abide by. If a warlock goes against their church's sanctioned rules, they may be excommunicated or, if taken to the extreme, executed. The warlock community is overseen by a governing body of warlocks, known as the Infernal Council. The Infernal Council is comprised of extremely powerful, albeit old warlocks and the Anti-Pope presides over the Infernal Council, deciding warlock laws and policy. Laws * One of the important rules is to not mingle with mortals. Subsequently, half-warlocks are victims of prejudices, in particular, among young warlocks at the Academy of Unseen Arts. * Likewise important is the Dark Baptism. At the age of 16, young warlocks must decide whether to accept the Dark Lord in a Black Mass and embrace their powers or be cast out forever. * Warlock on warlock murder is an anathema to the community * As opposed to mortal law, warlock law states you are guilty till proven innocent. |-|Celebrations= Dark Baptism When a warlock turns sixteen, they undergo their Dark Baptism and sign their names in the Book of the Beast. They must choose the Path of Night or the Path of Light. Feast of Feasts The Feast of Feasts is an annual holiday hosted by the High Priest of the Church of Night. A female warlock is chosen to sacrifice her life to be feasted upon by their fellow warlocks. One warlock is selected from fourteen families. Winter Solstice Witches light a Yule Log to keep the bad things out. The Winter Solstice is when the veil between the living and the dead is at its thinnest form. Like mortal Christmas, the Winter Solstice is about families coming together. Lupercalia Lupercalia is an annual holiday that coincides with mortal Valentine's Day. Lupercalia is a lusty, pastoral festival that was started by Roman witches under the reign of Caligula. Lupercalia was named after the Lupercal, the cave where Lupa suckled Romulus and Remus, the twin founders of Rome. Lupercalia was instituted to purify the city and increase health and fertility. The festival is comprised of three events; the Matching where a warlocks are paired at random, The Courting where the warlocks spend the night together in unholy abstinence and the Hunt, a run through the woods that climaxes in a frenzy of orgiastic carnality. A basket is given to the pair for their night together in the woods containing milk, blood, oysters; the milk and blood are for purification, the oysters and figs are for fertility and virility, and the cherries are for popping. The pair are warned to not stray from the path to keep safe from the lust-filled creatures that stalk the woods during the Lupercalia. Physiology Much like certain upper-level demons have a demonic form, certain warlocks possess limited shapeshifting abilities allowing them to assume a more monstrous form. Lore states that the dark magic they practice is what inevitably deforms a warlock's appearance to the point they look more like demonic beings. Powerful warlocks can change their appearance to reassume human form and blend in with ordinary mortals. Although warlocks are said not to bleed, this was not the case with certain warlocks, such as Jeremy Burns and the Familiar Hunter. Presumably half-warlocks will be able to bleed due to their human side. According to Zelda Spellman, a warlock's term of pregnancy is thirteen months. Zelda also states that warlocks are incapable of producing tears, though this doesn't seem to be the case with half-human warlocks. Half-Warlocks Warlocks can successfully breed with certain other supernatural (e.g. demons, and dragons) and non-supernatural species to produce hybrids. The most prominent example being the offspring of a warlock and a mortal. These hybrids possess the same magical powers their warlock heritage offers, and in reference to raw power, human/warlock hybrids seem to have the potential to be just as powerful as full-warlocks. According to Sabrina Spellman, half-mortal and half-warlock hybrids can potentially live for centuries, but as they're half-mortal, they still suffer from some of the effects of human mortality (i.e. common colds or the consequences of breathing in high quantities of noxious secondhand smoke). Half-warlock and half-human hybrids can use magical means to rid themselves of their human half and become a full warlock. Sub-Species Powers and Abilities The use of magic is dependent on a warlock's skill and strength. A great deal of knowledge must be obtained by the warlock in order to practice magic efficiently and safely as it can be deadly in the wrong hands. By joining together, warlock can increase their magical strength. Magical warlocks born into a blood siblinghood inherit their powers based on seniority: the firstborn usually displays the strongest power in comparison to their younger ones. *Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. **'Power Absorption:' Warlocks can absorb the powers of good witches by stabbing and killing them with an athame. Though primarily known for stealing powers from good witches, they can also steal from other beings, such as demons. *'Potion Brewing:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Channeling:' The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. A warlock can only ever channel so much power. Going beyond that limit risks the warlock disintegrating from the inside out. *'Individual Powers:' It's not unusual for a talented warlock to manifest three — four innate gifts once he or she starts to flower. These superhuman powers may be magical in nature and normally vary depending on a warlock's own skill, lineage or level. Such powers also seem to grow depending on their character and emotional state, making them more powerful as they age. During times of crisis, warlocks may experience a spike in their power, which manifest in the form of newly-developed abilities. **'Blinking:' Most Warlocks have the power to teleport, known as blinking, though some lesser Warlocks are too weak to perform that act. *'Shapeshifting:' Unlike lesser warlocks, upper-level warlocks have the ability to change their appearance between that of a normal human and a monstrous form. *'Longevity:' Warlocks seem to possess some degree of supernatural longevity. According to Ambrose, once a half-warlock undergoes their Dark Baptism and is fully a warlock, they stay younger longer. Weaknesses * '''Ashwood:' Ashwood can prevent a warlock from using magic when inside a circle composed of this. * Colocasia Powder: This powder prevents the use of dark magic. * Disbelief: The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a warlock to inadvertently suppress their magical power. * Distraction: Denying a warlock from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, warlocks are vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. * Emotions: A warlock's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Penelope Halliwell, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a warlock's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a warlock from properly accessing their powers. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a warlock to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. The Lobelia flower prevents a witch from being able to focus and concentrate, which is necessary to effectively cast spells, making it a common herb used in the weakening of a warlock in the same manner as someone would use nightshade to weaken a vampire. There are also other herbs that will temporarily mute or suppress the use of magic, though the length of time the herbs are effective are based on the strength of the warlock in question. * Iron: Iron tends to act as a "lightning rod" for the magical forces warlocks employ, sometimes disrupting its effects. Being shackled in iron also blocks a warlock's powers. * Mortality: Despite their mystical attributes, warlocks share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. decapitation, incineration, snapped neck, etc.). However, warlocks can get around this weakness through the use of magic. As the lore states, warlocks immune to drowning. * Magic: '''Warlocks are still susceptible to the powers of magic. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Amulet of Archangels, Witchcatchers, and Dark Objects. A siphoner can siphon the magic from a warlock and prolonged exposure may lead to death. ** '''Warlock-Killing Spell: There are at least nineteen known spells that can be used to kill a warlock. ** Power Binding: A warlock's powers can be neutralized by binding spells, however, this can be reversed. ** Power Stripping: A warlock can relinquish theit powers and affinity to all forms of magic using either a spell or a potion. Said powers will then either reside in the ether or be given to another individual. Said warlock who loses their power will be rendered completely mortal, unable to cast spells or make magical potions. * Overexertion: The use of magic requires energy, usually provided by the user. It is also known that the excessive usage of magic can be extremely exhausting, and may place great strain on the user's body, causing them to experience symptoms of fatigue or if taken to the extreme, death. Prudent warlocks will merely rest until their powers resurfaced, while more reckless warlocks could search for a new source of power to immediately replenish their strength and energy reserve. Tools *'Amulets:' An object that is used to protect its wearer from harm. *'Athames:' A ceremonial dagger with a double-edged blade that is commonly used to direct energy. *'Candles:' A block of solid wax with an embedded wick that is commonly lit to to amplify a warlock’s spell. *'Cauldrons:' A large metal pot that is commonly used to hold the ingredients for elixirs and potions. *'Grimoires:' A family journal is documented with magical recipes, rituals, and spells. Grimoires can also be used as a Talisman to represent a warlock. *'Herbs:' Various flora used as ingredients to be incorporated into spells as binding agents. *'Poppet:' A poppet is a human figurine used by warlocks to represent their victims and establish a magical connection with them. *'Stones:' Various minerals and ores used to boost or bind a warlock's spell. *'Symbols:' Seals drawn or written used as physical representations of spells. *'Talismans:' An object that is used to magnify a warlock's power and/or represent them supernaturally. Notes and Trivia *According to John Blackwell, warlocks draw their power from their own hate and anger. *Though some warlocks are born as such, witches can also become warlocks when they chose to follow the dark path by performing an irrevocable act of evil in killing another witch or by marrying a warlock in a Dark Binding. *Warlocks consider themselves a separate race from mortals and witches, despite being of similar appearance. **The fact that most demons show a disdain for warlocks suggests they are not demonic in nature either. **However, they are also described as not being human due to their inability to bleed. Witches, on the other hand, do bleed and are considered human. **Despite having one mortal parent, witches born from a human and witch union are not considered half-human whereas warlocks are. This further suggests that, although related, witches and warlocks are not the same species. *Warlocks rank low in the hierarchy of evil and are virtual second-class citizens in the Underworld. **It was mentioned by Cole and Leo that there was a law against warlocks stealing the powers of demons. It is considered treason and punishable by death. *Father Blackwood claims that in exchange for serving the Dark Lord, warlocks are exempt from Hell. *Although "witch" is generally a term used to refer to the wiccan species, it is also sometimes used to refer to female warlocks. *The word warlock is derived from the old-English "waer logga", which means "oath breaker". The word was used by the Christian church as a derogative way to label Pagans. This origin could also be linked to Charmed definition, since warlocks have acted against the Wiccan Rede, which could be considered an oath. Category:The Ultimate Amalgamation Universe (TUAU) Category:Species (TUAU)